The Bones Revealed
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: An Alternate Ending to The Lovely Bones.


The Bones Revealed

I watched terrified, as my sister closed the floorboards. Mr. Harvey was standing at the top of the basement stairs, rigid and listening intensely. My sister shut the floorboards and as she did it made a tiny _thump. _He turned around, slammed the basement door shut, and bolted for his room. Lindsey sprang up with the book in her hands and dashed to the window. She struggled to yank it open as he thundered down the hall, getting closer each second. I bit my lip in worry. _Will she make it? _Holly stood watching behind me, and was just as anxious as I was. _Yes! _Lindsey thrust the window open and climbed out as fast as she could, just as Mr. Harvey entered the room. "No!" he hollered as she rolled off the roof and onto the ground with the book in her hands. Lindsey winced in pain as she smacked the ground, hitting the back of her head.

Mr. Harvey bolted out of the room and scrambled though the living room to the front door. Lindsey, who was still in pain, forced herself to sit up and get her legs to move as Mr. Harvey threw open the front door. She sprinted though the neighbor's yards with him hot on her tail. He reached for her and missed, since she immediately dashed forward and out ran him by far. All of those years of track had finally paid off for her. I silently cheered as she ran far out of his sight and he lost view of her completely. He gasped for air and clutched at his sides breathing heavily, since he wasn't used to running. Mr. Harvey wiped his forehead, which was covered with sweat and turned back to his house. He tried to run since he knew he was in danger, but his sides began to ache terribly again, slowing him down.

_Come on Lindsey, _I silently begged. _Please make it back in time. Don't let him get away. _After what he had done to me I wanted justice. Holly and the others couldn't understand why I wouldn't move on from this yet. I promised that I would, after Mr. Harvey got what he deserved for taking my life. Lindsey glanced behind her and sighed in relief that she wasn't behind followed. Her blond hair blew in the wind as hurried up the steps and burst into her house. "Dad!" she hollered, still grasping the book in her hands. "Lindsey?" he called out from upstairs. "Dad!" she cried out again as she ran into the living room and up the stairs. He appeared in the hallway with mom next to him. "Mom?" Lindsey stopped in shock. "What are you doing here?" "After I heard what happened to him it worried me enough to come back," she replied. "What happened to you?" he asked when he saw the dirt stains all over her clothes. "Look, I found this," Lindsey handed the book to him.

...

Mr. Harvey slammed his front door behind him, staggering through the hall and towards the basement door. The pain got worse with each second and it was slowing Mr. Havery down big time. He hurried down the basement steps, despite the growing pain in his side, when he slipped on one of the steps. Mr. Harvey rolled down the rest of the basement steps and crashed into his workshop table, spilling black paint all over himself. "Ah, crap," he muttered, trying to get back up. The basement floor was covered with an inky black paint, which caused the floor to be extra slippery. He stumbled over his chair as he tried to make his way over to the safe containing my body. He pulled it up into his arms, and the weight of it increased the pain in his side as he tried to lift it up the stairs. Mr. Harvey had done these actions a little too fast and slipped again on the paint, causing him to fall again. That did it for his back. As he landed on the ground, the weight of the safe smashed up against him, throwing out his back. CRACK! "Ohhh..."Mr. Havery moaned after he threw out his back.

He was in too much pain to move, even though in the back of his mind he knew that he was in danger. When he tried to move the safe off him, he was struck by a sharp pain in his back. Mr. Harvey laid back on the ground again with the black paint soaking his clothes. It was useless, he wouldn't escape in time. Outside of his house there was the sound of police sirens right outside of his house. "No," he moaned struggling to get up, but he found that he couldn't. "Hurry! He's still here!" A voice outside shouted. _Justice has arrived,_ I thought as the police burst through the door and charged into the basement. "We found him, detective," one of the police said. "What's in the safe?" the detective demanded. "It's nothing, just a bunch of my secret recipes. I don't want people to steal them," Mr. Harvey said innocently. I felt sick as I watched him make up a story about his recipes being stolen a few years back. The detective didn't buy it. "If you only store one tiny recipe book, then why do you need a safe this big?"

"Please, this is just a big misunderstanding," Mr. Harvey begged. Again, I felt disgusted with him. Clearly the detective did too. "Handcuff him," the detective told one of the cops. "Please this is a mistake!" Mr. Harvey pleaded. "Stop lying, I have the evidence right here." The detective held up the book where Mr. Harvey designed his plans to kill me in. "Open up the safe," the detective told the other cops. They did as they were told. Mr. Harvey was shaking with rage as the cop put him in cuffs. CRACK! The cops had broken off the lock on the safe and they opened it up, only to find the bloody remains of my body. They gagged at the sour order from it. "You are going to jail, you sick son of a bitch," one of the cops said. "Take him and the safe back to the cars. He's going to be locked up for the rest of his life," the detective said.

"No! No!" Mr. Harvey hollered as he was dragged up the basement steps. The rest of my family was waiting outside of the house, waiting for the cops to come back out. They appeared moments later with Mr. Harvey and the safe. The Detective walked up to my dad and whispered something to him before turning to speak to my sister. "Once again, I can't thank you enough for finding this evidence. If it weren't for you he would have killed dozens of others. We already suspect that he was responsible for five other murders." Lindsey nodded. She hadn't told them how she really found it, since she was afraid that he would just dismiss it as illegally obtained evidence. I watched with a strange satisfaction as he was lead over to one of the squad cars and forced inside.

"Susie," Holly said, almost startling me. I had been so absorbed in what was happening that I had forgotten she was there. "Are you ready to go now?" she said, trying not to sound impatient. I took one last glance at my family standing outside of Mr. Harvey's house and turned to look back at Holly. I smiled at her and said, "Yes. I'm ready now." She smiled back and said, "Great! The others are waiting for you." Holly led me away from where I had been watching my family and towards the beautiful, yellow meadow. The tree at the center of the meadow stood with its leaves rustling slightly in the wind. I was greeted with several hugs and hellos as we arrived by the tree.

This was it, I had done it. I was finally free from the misery Mr. Harvey had brought me. He had gotten what he deserved for his cruel, unspeakable acts. Now, I stood smiling at everyone as we slowly started walking away from the tree and into the endless fields of the meadow.


End file.
